<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okay Again by I_can_only_imagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353213">Okay Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine'>I_can_only_imagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Bruce Gives Him One, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, under the red hood ending rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay if you've learned how to hate me. and it's okay if I have to learn how to deal with that."<br/>Bruce was not going to fight his son. Not after everything that had happened last time and they years of pain it resulted in. what he was going to do was make sure Jason knew his feelings were valid and his choice mattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okay Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically I'm explain Bruce's behavior as he started to see a League therapist after jason's death and I want him to be a good dad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you’ve learned how to hate me,” Bruce said. And it was Bruce speaking, batman long gone despite the cowl still being on as they stood on the Gotham rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you’ve learned how to hate me,” Bruce repeated, but his voice still shook just as bad as it had the first time around. “And it’s okay if I have to learn to live with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it okay to you? Why would you be okay with me hating you?” Jason asked, a sting and a hiss in his voice at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because what you need isn't telling you what you can and can’t feel,” Bruce said. “That’s what started everything that lead us to this point. I discredited how you felt, I lost my trust in you by no fault of yours, and we both paid the price. I will never let that happen again. So I’m saying it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want you to fight me?” Jason asked. He had taken a step forward. Bruce wasn’t sure if he had even noticed the subconscious action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Bruce asked. He knew the answer. Jason had never liked to fight with people he loved. He doubted even after everything that that had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Jason stopped himself from answering. Without the helmet Bruce could see the internal storm playing across his lost son’s eyebrows, forehead and lips. He wished despite the risk of security that Jason would take his domino mask off so Bruce could see what shade his eyes were. It had always been a tell of Jason’s the Bruce relied on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t want to fight you,” Bruce said. “Not ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Jason snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying those things! Stop acting like you’re okay with this! I killed people, doesn’t that mean anything? Doesn’t that make you angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me disappointed, but I know the pit has some undesirable effects that can lead to this when unchecked. Talia should have known better than to let you out alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say a word about Talia! You don’t even know her like I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m sorry. She was there for you when I wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jason, I want to be here for you now,” Bruce said, forgetting code names for once. Calling Jason ‘Hood’ or ‘Robin’ would only serve to hurt him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will when you answer my question. Do you really want to fight me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason froze. He seemed surprised by his own answer, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. Bruce couldn’t tell if he wanted to take back that one word or no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we won’t fight,” Bruce promised. “That doesn’t mean you have to come with me. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Just tell me what you want and I will do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s hand was still over his mouth when Bruce finished. Despite the domino, Bruce could tell his eyes were wide, and had no doubt they had taken on the glossy look they always did when he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t have to wonder what shade they were anymore. He could imagine the cloudy gray they turned when Jason was confused and upset like he was looking right at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want you to be okay with me hating you. I want to go home,'' Jason's whisper was muffled and horrified and filled with self loathing, but Bruce still heard he words like they were a heavenly choir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go home,” Bruce said. He held out his hand, but  was shocked when Jason instead barreled right into his chest and clung to his cape like he was fourteen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce just held his son for a moment and pretended to believe his earlier words. He pretended that everything was going to be okay for one sweet moment where he held his long lost child and listened to the broken sobs he never thought he would get to hear again, and he smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the one shot!<br/>You can find me over on tumblr @what-if-i-imagine where my asks are always open for questions about anything, requests and prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>